deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gumball vs Spongebob
Gumball vs Spongebob is a What-if Death Battle made by ACG. Description Spongebob Squarepants vs. The Amazing World of Gumball! The two new heads of cartoons will battle each other out! Will the Spongey Hero fry Gumball, or will the Blue Kitty introduce Spongebob to an amazing world of pain?!? Interlude Wiz: Cartoons... the first cartoon rivalry since Mickey vs Bugs is upon us. Boomstick: They make us laugh our heads off. In a good way. Wiz: Gumball, the Blue Hyper Kitten. Boomstick: And Spongebob, the Underwater Frycook. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Spongebob Wiz: Spongebob is an ordinary sea sponge. Boomstick: Except he is extremely durable, fast, and can talk. Wiz: Spongebob may seem like an ordinary Sea Sponge, but is a fry cook, master of karate, and hero of bikini bottom. Boomstick: Wait, what? Wiz: On several occasions, Spongebob has saved bikini bottom from lots of threats. Sometimes without even knowing it. Boomstick: Spongebob's first weapon of choice is his Spatula. Wiz: Though it may not seem like much, this Spatula is very sharp and durable. Boomstick: Spongebob can wield it like a sword, and has been able to go up against pirates with it. I WANNA TRY! (Picks up Spatula and goes to find a Pirate) Wiz: BOOMSTICK NONONONONO!!!!! Later.... Boomstick: He hurt me all over..... Wiz: Back to his Spatula... Boomstick: Spongebob has dubbed his Spatula "Spat", and rightfully so. I thing this awesome should have a name. Wiz: Like how you named your shotgun "Sampson?" Boomstick: DON'T DISRESPECT SAMPSON!!!! Wiz: Moving on, is his Jelly Fishing Net. Boomstick: A Jellyfishing Net? HA! One of those could snap it in half- Sees Spongebob catch over 100 jellyfish. Boomstick: HOLY CRAP! Wiz: This tool's net may last forever if it can hold this many jellyfish. Boomstick: Spongebob's feats include busting through just about anything, running a 100 miles in a second, and surviving blows from KING NEPTUNE. You know, a GOD? Wiz: Spongebob was also trained by Blacker Belt, Sandy Cheeks in KA-RA-TAE. Boomstick: Spongebob knows every technique, and though his attacks are weak in some cases, in Nicktoons, they are much more powerful. Wiz: Spongebob was also once a superhero. Twice, actually. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDV4MbBYdko Boomstick: And both times in a movie. Wiz: First was in the Spongebob Movie, where he harnassed the power of Goofy Goobers everywhere, and- Boomstick: Became a Rock n' Roll Wizard! Wiz: Yes, he did. Spongebob can shoot out lasers, and can fly. Boomstick: Next was in it's sequel, where he became the super strong hero, InvinciBubble. Wiz: He is much stronger, faster, durable and his special power is.... Boomstick: Turning things into bubbles. Wiz: Spongebob is ALSO extremely mallable, able to stretch himself to ANY shape or size. Boomstick: Spongebob sure is CarTOUGH. Spongebob: Prepare to be TEAMWORKED. Gumball https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bO-RRa6Gh4Y Wiz: Gumball is a blue cat/rabbit hybrid. Boomstick: Born into the Wattersons, one of the many Simpson family ripoffs. Wiz: Gumball was born with cartoon durability, unlike Spongebob, who is a sponge, and can "soak in" injuries. Boomstick: Gumball constantly get's beaten up by a T-REX. Named Tina. Wiz: Gumball's main weapon is- Boomstick: Extendable claws! Like Wolverine! Wiz: Gumball's claws are very sharp, and can shred up things very quickly. Boomstick: Gumball's next weapon of choice is a Paintball gun. Seriously? Wiz: Gumball's paintbulls are hard and painful, and a good choice, as Gumball NEVER misses. Boomstick: Oh, come on. He had to missed at least once-''' Wiz: Boomstick, I'm SERIOUS. '''Boomstick: Okay, okay. Wiz: Gumball's greatest weapon is... uh.... What is his other weapons? Boomstick: Come on, he has to have some others... any video games? Wiz: Let me check.... Well, in one episode he can control electricity with insults. Boomstick: Oh... I wanna see! (Sees the episode)Ooh.... burn. Wiz: Next, when Gumball accidentally ate Man-ios, which turns the user into a manly man. What? Boomstick: Manly Gumball is much stronger and durable, able to run faster, and yet is much dumber. Wiz: But watch out for Gumball, he someday may be the next Mickey Mouse.... Gumball tries to do a back flip kick but ends up falling. Boomstick: Or not. Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate one and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!!!!!! ---- Spongebob and Gary wandered around this new land, looking at all the wonders and happiness. Spongebob: This place is AMAZING! I wish Pat was here! Gumball spotted the sponge, and saw him as a threat. The only underwater creature here who coudl breath air was Darwin! Was he trying replace his brother? Never! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GAxEBhoQ8UU&list=RDTxG8Scso_fE Gumball: Get ready to fight, you evil Sponge!!!! Spongebob: Uh oh! Gary, stay in your shell and hide! Gary grabs a camera and popcorn FIGHT! Gumball jumps at Spongebob and starts scratching him, but with no effect. Spongebob karate chops his head, then jumps back. Spongebob magically pulls out the condiment cannon, and starts firing at Gumball. The blue kitten gets hit, but then pulls out his paintball gun, and both attacks counter each other. Spongebob runs out of ammo, but then pulls out a notebook, and rights something down. In a flash, a taller, more muscular Spongebob with a blue mask on appeared. On top of the mask was a bubble wand. Gumball gulped, and was then pounded to the ground, but got up, his body flat. He then pulled out a cereal box, and ate it quickly. Next thing you know, a large muscular, kind of hairy, mustache donning Gumball appeared. The two muscular heroes clashed, both of their attacks being even. InvinciBubble was pushed back, then was lifted up and thrown into a school. Gumball ran after him. Spongebob scratched his head, waking up. He was in....a gym room? The superhero sponge stood up, and then saw Gumball on the other side of the gym, four dozen or more dodgeballs by his side. Spongebob glared, and started blowing bubbles out extremely fast, while Gumball fired dodgeballs. As the dodgeballs made impact, they became trapped inside the bubbles. Gumball was shocked, and then looked to his side. All gone. He checked his other side. Six more! Gumball(In a manly voice): YAY! Gumball quickly fired the six dodgeballs, all of them making impact with the bubbles. Gumball(In a manly voice): AWW. Spongebob ran at Gumball, karate chopping him, while Gumball was punching and wrestling him. Spongebob eventually won out, and karate kicked him into a wall. Spongebob then ran and trapped him inside his JellyFishing Net. Gumball(In a manly voice): Hahaha! I'll get out of here easily! Gumball struggles to get out, but can't. He then gets an idea to even things out. He generates a ball of electricity. He throws it at Spongebob, while insulting him. Gumball (In a manly voice): You are no cartoon character, just a kitchen utensil who was tired of being useless! The electric hadoken knocks Spongebob out, his superhero form wearing off. Gumball tried to scratch his way out, but eventually tired out and fell asleep. Narrator: One week later... Spongebob wakes up, only to see Gumball, back to normal, slowly crawling out of his net, having broken it. Spongebob glares, then pulls out his Spatula, and Gumball extends his claws. The two weapons clash, with fiery sparks going everywhere. Spongebob is pushed back, Gumball's claws digging into the spatula's spaces. Spongebob gets an idea. Spongebob grips the spatula, twists Gumball's arms with his tool, then throws him at the gym wall. Spongebob grabs a mustard bottle, and squirts it at Gumball, blinding him. Gumball walks around clumsily, and Spongebob looks at his Spatula, ready. Spongebob: LET'S DO THIS, SPAT!!!! Spongebob throws his spatula at Gumball like a knife, the weapon digging right through Gumball's chest. Gumball gasps, then falls down, limp. KO! Darwin, sobbing heavily, puts Gumball in a coffin as Spongebob walks away with Gary, his Spatula blood stained. Results https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wdI5EsdDIo Boomstick: Who lives in a coffin, under the ground? Gumball Watterson! Wiz: Though Gumball was strong, fast and durable, Spongebob was stronger, faster, and had more durability. Boomstick: Who's standing on near it, up above with a fish? His family, the Wattersons! Wiz: In the end, as Spat can keep up with a sword, no doubt it could cut through Gumball. Boomstick: Gumball Watterson, Gumball Watterson, Gumball Watterson, GUMBALL, WATTERSON!!!!! ARHARHARHARHARHAR!!!!! Doodoodoodoodoodoodoodoolooo~! Wiz: The winner is Spongebob Squarepants. Trivia *This is ACG's third battle, right after Mario vs. Megaman and right before Sword Knight vs Blade Knight. *This is ACG's first battle that has a cartoon character. *This is the last ACG battle without the newcomer host. *Gumball vs Spongebob was originally Spongebob vs. Finn, but Windindi had already planned that. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'The Amazing World of Gumball vs Spongbob Squarepants' themed Death Battles Category:Awesomecartoongames Category:Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015